Master and Slave
by DemonVamp
Summary: Just what it says... Dont own Naruto... Wish I did.... Yaoi harem sorta -Naru/Kaka- -Naru/Genma- -Naru/Ita- -Tobi/Oc-
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi tugged on the rope tied tightly around his wrist, holding his hands above his head. _What happen?_ he asked himself. The last thing he remember was his master-

_Oh no! No, no, no, no._ The silver, oddly spiked haired man panicked. His breaths were coming in shallow gasps. He had never personally disobeyed his master. Well, he didn't get caught at it, anyway. Kakashi had seen and heard some gross stories about disobeying Masters. This Master was no different. He was nice and all but when you got him upset, it was an anger that could go on for **days**. He- Kakashi, the obedient one- had finally been caught at something his master did not like. He had betrayed his Masters trust. That was the hardest of things to gain from Masters of such low standards (means not a lot of rules to follow).

Kakashi couldn't see. Something was blocking his vision. A blindfold perhaps, he didn't know. What he did know was the room was colder then normal; he could smell the soft scant of water from a small stream or puddle and the unearthly smell of human droppings, mold, and dirt. Was he in the dungeon?

He tugged on one leg, then the other. Both were spread about two feet apart, he guessed, and tied tightly in place. _Yep,_ he darkly thought, pissed at himself for getting in this predicament, _I really upset Master Naruto this time._

It wasn't until he heard the door open and a gust of icy air that was much colder then the air in the room, did he notice it was **way** to drafty down **there**, and it wasn't until his masters hand touch the bare skin on his chest did he know **why**.

Finally Master spoke, his voice strong- seeming to cut through the air like a knife, "I'm very upset, my pet."

That was when Kakashi gave into submission. Never had he heard that tone of voice in Master Naruto's voice; he **never** wanted to hear it again for the rest of his life. "P-please, Ma-Master, forgive me!" His voice was smaller then normal, pleading for understanding.

"No, a crime like yours can not go unpunished," Naruto told his slave harshly. His eyes traveled down the slave's nude form drinking in ever last scare, every last flaw, thinking how he loved this slave- how he favored this slave more then all the others he had. In Naruto's eyes, this slave was the perfect example of bueaty and it as all his. _Too bad I have to punish him,_ The blond thought, pulling his hand away from the icy skin of his pet.

"B-but Mas-"

His master's slap seemed to eco through the strangely huge room. If there was one thing he learned about his master today was Master has on hell of a right arm to put that much power and pain into a small slap like that; he was willing to bet the other arm was just as good.

"I will not listen to your lies, slave," His master yelled. "You have gone too far. I tried to be patient but this- this… What were you thinking? Just whoring yourself around with **my** guest? How long have you had this little habit of yours, slut?"

"Pl-please forgive me Master. I w-wasn't in the right sta-"

Another slap rang through the room. "Not in the right state of mind?!" His master laughed darkly. "And who said you could have alcohol, slut?"

"N-no one, Mas-Master. Please forgive m-me."

The sound of draws caused him to panic more. His body was shaking with fear and his face burned with pain. That's when it **really** hit him- I mean, **really**, really hit him; He was going to regret what he did. His master could do anything to Kakashi, and Kakashi had no right to fight back; his master owned him. Bought him, brought him home, **saved** him from his own mind, and he repays his master by disobeying his wishes **and sleeping** with another person with out Masters permission(sp?). He'd be surprised if he got out of this near death, not dead but near dead.

Kakashi gasp in pain, Master was **shoving** something up his ass. Out of instinct Kakashi moved away from the unknown object only to have his hips collide with Masters free hand. Master had squeezed his penis tightly. "Stop it, cocksucker," Master yelled at him, "or I'll make it worse."

Kakashi stilled.

Naruto continued to shove his little toy in Kakashi's ass dry. "Fuck, slut, you so tight." Naruto pushed harder on the toy careful not to brake it.

Kakashi screamed in pain. He couldn't open his legs wider to ease the pain because of the ropes and he couldn't take it out neither. He wouldn't dream of it even if he could he wouldn't, Master would only make it worse. Three soft, barely notice able clicks chimed in his suddenly sensitive ears, and the toy turned on, vibrating through his ass. He gasped for the umpteenth time that day, Master was using a Vibrator (sp? Can never spell this word right) on him!

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years," Master whispered softly in his ear, His warm breath tickling Kakashi's ear, "it's that everyone has a sweet spot, my pet." With that said, Master pulled the Vibrator all the way out before shoving it fully back in.

Kakashi gasped in pain every time his master pulled the toy out and shoved it back in different directions. Master continued this torture before he hit something deep within his slave.

"Aunnn… Master, Master, please-Aunnn- stop," He sobbed. He could feel his master smirk when he found what he was looking for. "Pl-Plea-Aunnn- Please, Master stop."

Kakashi was losing control already he could see it in his slaves tense muscles, hear it in every moan that escaped his lushes mouth. Naruto smirked again and pushed the vibrator down harder on his boys sweet-spot.

"AUNNN!" The Loud moan escaped as his back arched pushing the vibrator harder on the spot. Soon Kakashi's body was moving on his own as Naruto pulled and pushed the toy in harder and faster. Kakashi's moans came more frequent and louder with each thrusts in. He lost control and it was humiliating him badly. All Kakashi's pride, self-esteem he had gained while being here was gone. Just like that. Kakashi was blinded to his masters will. "M-More,Master." _I'll do anything to get this kind of pleaser from Master_ he relized. "Pl-please, Master, more," Kakashi moaned pushing his ass into the toy. He was so close.

Naruto laughed. "You like this don't you, fuck hole?"

"Y-Yes, Master, v-very much." As soon as the words came out of his mouth all movement stopped. Kakashi whimpered. "Pl-please, Master!" He was sobbing again.

Naruto slapped Kakashi's ass hard enough to bruise. "Hush, whore. Stop your crying." No sooner did he say that a knock sounded at the door. It was quite for a moment the only sounds were Kakashi sobbing and Naruto moving to open the door. "What?"

"Dinners ready, Naruto," one of Kakashi's master's friends, Kiba, told Master.

"Okay I'll be up in a sec. Ok. Just let me finish this first."

"Fine. Whatever."

Click.

"Please," Kakashi whimpered, "don't leave me here like this, Master."

"I'm not." Naruto opened the nightstands draw again and picked up a plain gold cock ring and put it on his whore of a slave. He pushed the Vibrator hard against Kakashi's Sweet-spot, strapping it on tight so the slave couldn't push it out somehow. "I'm leaving you like this," he told the moaning man before him.

Kakashi let out a moanish sob. "No, Master, please. MASTER!" To late the door had already closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own Naruto

About the pairings... I've disided to add more to it. I'm gonna juat do random pairings and you guys can tell me if I should continue them. Its mainly just what I feel like writing at the time... I'll also do rare or unheard of pairings just cus I want to come back and read them... I'll try to add a poll on the pairrings... If this site has one and if I can figure it out.

I don't own naruto... I've only seen naruto like 4 times... so yes chars ar very OCC

_Chapter 2_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Master Naruto!" The slave at the door turned, bowing, like all the other slaves, as his master entered the room.

"Ladies," Naruto bowed to a group of women standing by the door, "Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto strolled over to the head of the table. "I had a very disobedient pet to take care of. Don't worry, he won't be running a stray anymore tonight."

"That's cool, man," Kiba, Naruto's brown haired ex-classmate, grinned. "Must have been a bad one. You had him sobbing like a baby before I got there."

Everyone laughed, but Hinata, whose cousin was sold into slavery a few months before she turned five. After becoming head of her clan, she spent two years looking for him. Finally, she found him. Sadly, he was six feet in the ground leaving behind a wife and two children in the hands of a crude and evil Master. Of cause she immediately bought them, toke them home, and the set them free. Hinata's good deeds earned her the title of 'Maiden of Freedom' around major slave cities.

"Leave it to Naruto to show off his muscles any given chance. So troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. This time every one laughed.

-X-

Naruto yanked open the thick, oak door. Almost instantly, he was greeted with pleads.

"Master… Master N-Naruto -aun-… P-p-plea-lease, I'm –aun- sorr-rry."

Naruto ignored his slave, opting for running his fingers through his pets sweat soaked hair. _Beautiful…_

Kakashi moaned, panting heavily, arching up again. His ass hit the cold brick floor, pushing the vibrator in farther, hitting his passionate. "AUNNN," Kakashi moan louder, greedily pushing his ass as hard and long as he could. He pushed his head into Master's hand as it caressed his scalp. "Plea-Please –Aun- Fuck m-me, M-mas-master," Kakashi managed to moan out.

Naruto didn't respond at first. "You seem to love being fucked, whore."

"NO!" Kakashi half moaned, half screamed, "It's –aunn- n-n-not-" Kakashi granted in pain.

Naruto pulled his fist back. He didn't want to hurt his favorite pet but he needed to be taught a lesson. Too long had Naruto turned a blind eye to Kakashi's mishaps. Choosing to think his pet did no wrong, as they say 'roomers will be roomers'. However, sleeping with the man he called a brother?! A teacher?! A Father?! How could he forgive that without proper punishment? No, there is no running this time.

"Oh, no, Kakashi, my slut. You're defiantly not getting out of this one," Naruto mumbled more to himself then the servant he was watching trying to fuck the toy in his ass. Naruto ran his hands from the silver hair of hair down to his cheek, whipping a tear that went a stray. _Gods, why must he be so beautiful? Even when being punished?_

"Please –Aun-," Kakashi's voice was raw from moaning, "F-fuck me –Aun-. I-I'll b-b-be Go-good for n-AUN-now on. Go-good sl-slave, -aun- Master."

Naruto reached down, pulling the vibrator out of his pet. To his disappointment, the sluts body fell limp, panting heavily.

"Oh, Master. Master. Thank you, master!" He cried in joy.

"No, Fuck hole. Its not over," Naruto paused to think of what he should do next. _Genma…_ The thought randomly popped in his head. He, Naruto, could use a good lay right now. His dick harder then he ever remembered having it from watching this sluts show. Smacking Kakashi's outer thigh earning a cry of pain from the whore and probably bruising it in the process, Naruto says, "No, I'm not fucking you, Cock sucker. I'm finding others for that."

Kakashi cried out, more of his pride scattering. His master was going to **let** people fuck him. Put their penis in him. God. He was still a **virgin**. He had **done** the fucking not **receive** it. "No, Master. Please, no. Only you. Only you. Please, Master." Kakashi's heart sank when he realized Master wasn't listening, instead he was walking away. In one last attempt before the door closed, he cried, "**MASTER!**"

-X-

"YOU!" Naruto pointed to a pink haired girl, who happen to be scrubbing the floors in the main hallway.

The girl looked up in mild annoyance, but answered back in a polite tone, "Yes, Naruto-Sama?"

"Be lucky I'm too busy to punish you for that ugly face of yours. Find Genma. Tell him to meet me before I get there. You have 3 minutes to find him and relay my message. Now, GO!" With that, Naruto turned on his heel and stocked off to his room.

The image of Kakashi's naked ass pushing into the floor in the dungeon, back arched perfectly, his sweat dripping off splashing in the small puddle underneath him. He wandered if Kakashi would make that very same face underneath him if he had taken his offer. Naruto shook his had of the image as a nameless slave opened his bedroom door for him. His breath almost caught in his throat at the scene before him. Genma kneeling before him, head to the floor, completely naked as the day he was born.

"Master, You called for me," Genma's voice was still husky and scratchy from earlier today.

Wasting no time Naruto demanded, "On the bed. Now."

Genma stumbled to get up, laying in the middle of Master Naruto's king size bed. He spread his legs wide, giving his Master a good view of his still hardened dick and abused entranced. The gleam of the silver cock ring glowed in the well lit room, sperm from earlier this evening still leaking out his ass hole.

"Good, Bitch," Naruto growled, staring hungrily at what awaited him. "Maybe, if your good and I'm satisfied. Ill let you fuck that slut downstairs. You'd like that right Bitch?"

Genma Whined. His dick throbbed almost painfully from not being able to release, His entrance stung from the angry, hate sex from when Master found Kakashi and Iruka together in his room earlier this evening, now he was almost moaning at the thought of having sex with his long time crush. "Master. Master, I'll do well. Master, thank you. You won't regret this, Master. Here, Master. Fuck my brains out." Genma raised his ass up giving his Master better view and easier access.

Naruto stripped out of his clothes crawling up to Genma from the foot of the four-poster bed. He Position his self between Genma's legs, pushing into his entrence.

Genma moan in pain. He wish Master would be gentle… Strech him first, take the time to make love to him, let him release his pent up sexual tentions too. Genma pushed those thoughts away and focused of the pleasure that was building up in his lower stomach. After all, soon, very soon Master will let him releave himself.

"AUHHHNNN! Right there, Master. AUHHHNNN! YES, MASTER," Genma half moan, half screamed in pleasure.

Naruto growled, slamming into Genma's passionate, over and over. _Gods_, Naruto thought, _even after these evening he's still tight as a virgin_. Naruto mildly wondered if this is what it was like to fuck Kakashi. That thought sent Naruto over board. Grunting, Naruto released his seeds into Genma hitting his passionate full blast.

Genma screamed at the intense pleasure that seem to drown him. His body when through the motions of releasing on his Master but the cock ring stopped him from actually doing it. "Master," Genma cried hysterically when his Master pulled out of him, "Master, Please let me cum. Please." Genma got up on all fours like the Bitch he was, binding down licking Masters penis, bringing it back to life. "Please." Genma licked the tip earning a groan from his Master. "Please, Master. Let me cum." He took in an inch or so sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it.

Naruto growled in anger and pleasure. He didn't say this bitch could touch him. He slid his hand in Genma's hair, fisting it, and yanked it back. "Who said you could touch me, Bitch?" Naruto growled.

"N-n-no one, Master," Genma whimpered.

"Turn around."

"What?"

Naruto's growl was more animalistic now as he forced Genma to turn his ass to him and pushed his head into the bed sheets. He forced his penis back into Genma purposely missing his bundle of nerves.

Genma screamed in pain. "Master, Forgive me. Master. Master please, forgive me. I shouldn't have tried to touch you with out our permission."

Naruto released inside Genma again. Pulling out, He smacked his ass, leaving a nice angry red bruise. Genma collapsed onto the bed. Master's seeds leaking out in a small stream onto Master's bed. Naruto smacked him again. "Get up! Your making a mess of my bed. Go clean up. I've dicided to let you fuck Kakashi, but your living your cock ring on, Bitch."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," Genma said tiredly, sliding off the bed, crawling across the floor to the Master bathroom. He wasn't alowed to walk when he was in his Master's sight. He was strickly forbedden to after he earned the nickname 'the bitch'.


	3. Chapter 3

Dont own naruto

Just so you know I write this story in hopes that people can get ideas for new storys or ther own. So some pairings will be a little weird...

- DemonVamp

* * *

This time, when Naruto opened the door, he was greeted by soft whimpers of sexual frustrations and small rodents scampering accost the bricked floor. Turning, Naruto tugged on the 3ft leather leash. "Come on!" he hissed quietly.

Genma coughed when his color suddenly tightened around his neck. His master had gone down and had a thin leather strap made into a coke collar especially for him. Now Master was yanking roughly when ever he had a chance. Sometimes Genma really hated his master. Master Naruto looped the handle of the leash onto one of the hooks that decorated the thick brick wall; it was destined to hold up one of the many lanterns that hung from the walls.

Silently, Master Naruto walked over to the still, whining figure in the middle of the small room. Gently, almost carefully, Naruto ran the tip of his fingers over soft skin. He was beginning to rethink this punishment. Pulling the blind fold off, Master Naruto stared down at gentle facial figures and glowing silver hair amazed at the beauty it held. He ran his fingers over the edge of the black mask he had given his pet long ago.

Genma watched his master for the corner he was forced to sit on his knees. Genma's eyes sparked with aw at the scene that played out before him. Master Naruto's never acted like this before, so gentle –so careing- loving. It scared him to see Master this way. Yet, he wondered all those nights in Master's bed, had Master naruto ran his fingers threw **his** sweat soaked hair? Had Master looked at him with such longing like Master is doing now? _Master_, Genma thought, his eyes filled with love. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto loved him too.

Kakashi woke to the feeling of feather light touches dancing across the thin black material that covered the lower part of his face. He almost flinched when thoses vary same fingers slipped into the mask.

"Don't worry," a soft familiar voice whispered in his ear, "I just want a kiss."

_No_, Kakashi's eyes snapped open in panic, instently calming when his mix matched eyes met the calm blue eyes of his master. "Master…" Kakashi whispered so tenderly even Naruto, being so close, barely caught it, as he slowly slipped off the mask.

Naruto stared at the face he hadn't seen in years, the face that haunted all his dreams. Naruto hated this face but at the same time loved looking at it. It forced you to look at it, stare at it, memorize it, and then dream of it. Naruto stared into Kakashi's red and black eyes. Even those etched their image into Naruto's thoughts and life.

Their Master leaned down a little more, slipping his hand behind Kakashi's head, intertwining his fingers in his slave's silver threads, lifting Kakashi's head to meet his lips half way. Naruto growled, Kakashi moaned. Naruto yanked Kakashi's head back for easier access. Taking advantaged of kakashi's moan, he slid his tongue into his mouth, twisting it around Kakashi's tongue, stroking it lightly, treating it as he would his pets penis. Finally, drinking in one final moan from his toy, Naruto pulled back.

Kakashi whimpered at the loss of warmth, but quickly drew silent when he saw his master reach up and begin to unbutton his dress pants.

"Genma!" Naruto snapped, turning to his bitch.

Genma snapped his attention to his master. "Yes, Master?" He asked breathlessly, watching his owner's hand as it pulled playfully at his pants zipper.

"Turn around, legs spread, hands on the wall, now!" Master ordered.

Genma almost moaned. After seeing a gentler side of his master, he felt a little more attracted to the slave driver. As soon as he turned-showing everyone in the room his hand print bruise he earned the other day- and his hands touched the wall, he felt more than saw his master kneel behind him, pants open, fly down and penis out and already hard.

"Relax," Master Naruto whispered in his ear, running the tip of his index finger down his bitch's spin.

A shiver ran up Genma's back, his cock throbbed painfully, but Genma nodded never-the-less. A small noticeable click came from behind him- he was tempted to turn and look but thought better of it. Something cool and slick slid into his red, abused asshole moving in and out, each time lightly glazing over his passionate causing him to moan lowly. "Ahnnn… Harder Master."

Naruto ignored the bitches pleads, sliding another finger into Genma's ass. This was the first time the blond master had stretched any of his sex slaves, he wanted to take his time watching his whore's reation. Speaking of reaction, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi.

Kakashi was feeling too many emotions; betrayal, hate, jealosy, wanting, anger, shame, humility, and confusion. He didn't know whether he was jealous of Genma or if Kakashi wanted to fuck him. Did he feel anger at his master for teasing him? Did he hate his master for doing this infrount of Kakashi, leaving **him** tied up to watch. All He knew is: he wanted to join them.

Naruto flipped open the lid to the lid he had taken the time to go down and get again. He ran it down his penis before- using his own hands, Master Naruto spread it around it covering every bit of his dick. Somewhere someone moaned. Naruto smirked, easily sliding into Genma hitting his passionate.

Genma moaned lightly as his master slowlu- almost painfully- pushed into him, pulling out then repeated at the same pase. This was the first time Master had made love to him instead of just fucking him senseless. He wasn't sure he liked this. Genma's master ignored all his pleads to go faster or harder. It was killing him how his owner's dick only lightly hit that one spot of nerves that made him want to cum every time. Genma was beginning to loose his sanity, slowly being pushed overboard into uncontrollable lust. Genma moaned, his back arching against his masters chest, his hands tried to grab something- anything other than brick.

Naruto loved his slut's reaction. He loved how he was slowly driving his bitch insane. If he knew he'd get this reaction from his slaves Naruto would have done it long ago. Master Naruto leaned down liking the shell of Genma's ear taking the earlobe into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Genma whimpered. "Please, Master Naruto, please fuck me, please…" he begged desperately.

A knock sounded through the small room. Naruto growled , licking around his toys ear, trying to ignore it. The knock sounded threw the room again. Didn't anyone know when to fuck off? On the third time, Naruto pulled back abruptly from the hickey he was creating on Genmas neck, snapping, "**What! God damn it?!**" He took great pleasure in hearing the person on the other side's frightened yelp.

"Naruto-sama," a high pitch voice called from the other side, Tobi-sama is here to see you."

"Tobi? Why would Tobi be here?" he wondered. _Oh well_, Naruto pulled out of Genma, whom abruptly collapsed against the wall. "Tell him I'll be up in an hour or two. I've got things I got to finish up in here."

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

Naruto turned to Kakashi. His eyes traveled down his pet's naked form: Kakashi's pail skin ripe with red angry patches of skin and scares, his dick stood hard begging to be touched. Naruto paused at that. He did say an hour or two. Making up his mind, Narutowent over laying over Kakashi. Not giving him time to realize what was going on, Naruto force himself into Kakashi's tight ass.

"Gods, Kakashi. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a virgin. Hell your tighter then Genma," Master Naruto grunted, voice full of barely controlled lust.

"I am," Kakashi moaned out in pain.

Naruto paused looking down at Kakashi in sock. Finally, an evil smirk slowly spread across his face. "Then this will be painful."

-With Tobi-

Tobi was wondering around the halls when he heard it. A sound so rich so gentle you'd think you accidently stumbled into heaven, yet so sad and hurt that even the coldest man would cry.

"-And when he comes he'll take my hand. He'll say 'trust in me and I'll get you out. I'll save you from this hell you've become," She sang with so much emotion, such feeling Tobi found himself wondering off into its direction.

Tobi turn yet another corner, there she was, that magnificent angel with the voice he'd been following. Her long orange hair done in a messy bun, her eyes were covered in bandages, and she wore a simple, yet elegant dress showing she was of high status, not a slave. She was moving about the room as if she saw the world clearly and didn't look like she needed any assistance, but Tobi still found himself stepping forward.

"Can Tobi help you miss? Tobi's good boy. Tobi help," He cheerfully said stepping up to take the glass dishes from her hands.

"Tobi?" She asked, tilting her head side ways. "You may call me Nee-chan, every one does." She reached into the dish washer and pulled out more plates. These one, Tobi noticed, where rather fancy, perhaps they were formal dinner plates.

"Nee-chan," Tobi asked in normal speech this time, "how do you know where your going if you're blind?"

"Ah, but I'm not blind. I see chakra signatures." She turned from the cabinet and started to pull the cups out of the sink and into the dish washer. "Tobi, why do you where a mask?"

Tobi froze. Of _all questions to ask_, he thought. How did she know anyway? "Tobi, Good boy, Nee-chan," was his only reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Dont own Naruto

Okay you guys, I need some goodsex idea's. Anyone got a good story with lots of yummy for the tummy Yaoi? That'd help me with my ideas alot. I haven't read any yummy yaoi's in a while so my mind when from chuga chuga choo choo to ca-splat. So to to keep you intertaned I'm thowing in a flash back (which is really just an old idea for a story just re-written to go with this one) and Itachi. Hopefully I can put in some yummy for the tummy Naru/ita Yaoi in the next chapter.

-DemonVamp

Ps: Sorry its so short and doesn't have a reall yaoi. Like I said I'm not in the mood. To my friends(ones from school) reading this I told you there'd be no yaoi.

* * *

_**Flash Back to Meeting the begaining of Naru/Kaka**_-

Their steps echoed through the long, empty hall. "Your sure he's not old or anything?" Young Naruto asked unsure, looking at the photo pinched between his index and thumb.

"Not to worry, Naruto. He's more than capable to serve you," the snake man reassured.

They continued down the hall in silence. Naruto stilled looked at his picture in silence. Though this slave looked young his silver hair made him wander. The man was older then Naruto, yes, but that didn't faze him. The pale man next to him said he would be perfect for Naruto, so he must be. Though the snake lied about a lot of things, when it came to business he was 100% honest to the point of hurting one feeling. He could match up anyone with the perfect slave. Even if he had to go out and take the perfect match from his humble home and break them in his self, he would, if you paid enough. Naruto was thinking about the black haired, red eye beauty back at the front cells, alas, he was not broken in enough to consider buying. He could wait a few years. Let's see how this one was.

"Ah, cell 301," The pale man reached out pushing in the code. The door beeped and flung open. Chains rustled in the otherwise silent darkness. Naruto's escort reached in and flipped on the light and waved him in. The door closed behind them.

Now in the flickering light, Naruto could make out the image of the beat up silver haired slave. He wore the necessary covering a slave would; over sized dirty t-shirt caked in blood, and ripped up shorts held on to his thin frame by a strip of rope.

"You sure he's still virgin? Your goons didn't rape him have they?" Naruto ask watching the silver slave tense in his bowed position.

"I promise you, not a single thing has been placed in him, he laughed lightly, "except maybe his mouth. But then I can't control everything."

"I'd like some time alone with him, please."

"Sure. Just remember, You take his virginity before buying him and you'll be locked in one of these cells too."

Naruto glared into pale yellow eyes. "I wouldn't touch that durty slave with a stick if I had one until he's had a proper bath and checked for lice."

"Good."

When the door finally closed, Naruto turned to the tense kneeling man. "Get up, slave. Let me have a look at you." The poor slave almost jumped three feet in the air, and in on fluid motion he stood, eyes still on the floor. "Hm," Naruto though making a slow circle around the man, taking in all the little details before circling around again to get the bigger details. Finally, he stopped a full two feet away from the slave. "Way under feed," Naruto whispered, softly to himself, "He's no good under feed. What in the world could he do with no muscles? He'd need a very good bath." _Looks like he doesn't know what a bath is._ "Some time to heal. Hell, maybe even a doctor." _I don't think arms are suppose to look that limp. Also, do well to make sure he doesn't have a disease._ "New fitting clothes. He'll more than likely have a feminine frame from malnourishment for such a long period of time." _Probably won't be able to hold food down or gain fat._ "Geez, you're gonna be more expensive then what I'd be paying to buy you." Naruto side than demanded, "Look up." Naruto almost gasped. Key word: Almost.

Beautiful mixed eyes that told of pain and hatred, but also loneliness stared back at Naruto. "There like rare gems." A red tint spread across the male slaves face bringing Naruto's attention to his scared face. His face seemed to carve its image in Naruto's unwilling brain. Making him memorize it and remember it. Detail for detail. Remember how those strands of silver hair fell in to his eyes and tickled his perfect nose, He would remember all of it right down to the slight tug of the slaves thin lips when he noticed the master had been staring far too long. "Hm, Maybe if anything I could use you as a bed slave." Naruto muttered turning to the door and knocking twice pausing then knocking three more times. He pretended he didn't see the slave tense up again.

-*-

_**Present time**_-

Itachi screamed out once again as the pale man above him mercilessly shoved his dick into his abused entrance. How did it come to this? He wondered. How had he gone from the mighty Uchiha to the low life sex slave? He screamed again, knowing no one could hair him down in his moldy old cell, and even if they could they wouldn't do anything about it. He was what they called a 'Sex slave in training', they all wanted a go at the soon to be bed slave. Itachi felt something warm cot his insides. He had the sudden urge to clean it out. It along with all those other times this man has shoved his dick up his ass, but he could do none of that with his hands cained above his head to the head board of the bed and his legs chain to the foot.

The pale man ran his hand lightly down marble skin stopping at Itachi's dick. He pumped it until it came alive in his hand. With a click, the silver cock ring was secured. Then he pulled down the soiled edges of the mini skirt he had earlier pushed out of his way. The man did this all with great care making Itachi think something was up. Since when did he care if Itachi was hard?

"I'm selling you off today, slave." Itachi had to stop his eyes from widening. "So I need you to be on your best behavior when he gets here." The pale man stood zipping his zipper. "He'll be here in two days time from now. That is all."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not going to lie to you guys. I've been extremly lazy and it seems everytime I think about writing more of this story my computer says other wize. I'm serious you guys. I have not inspereation for writing anything. If you got any good sex strorys pm me PLEASE. I'm desperet.

Speakin' of despret if your wandering how I got my idea for this story and you want something to read to keep you busy while I find insperation (No thanks to you guys)

go to Adultfanfiction thats .Net

then Look up D/s Naruto

Trust me you wont be displeased. Theres so many pairings that that author focuses on (unlike me) and it's all hot. I think I love the glass blower and the toilet brush storys the most.

-DemonVamp

* * *

Naruto strolled out of the dungeon exactly one hour and fifteen minutes with Genma crawling along as fast as he could to keep up. He found Tobi in the more forbidden section of his lovely castle. Only the descent maids where aloud in this section manly for the fact that his sister happen to love this section of the castle and Naruto was worried the male servants would try and take advantage of his half blind sister, seeing as slaves only had enough chakra to live on. It'd be too easy for her to miss something so small in her type of vision, and any slave could take advantage of that. At least with just the female saves and servants running around the place, Naruto didn't have to worry about rape.

Naruto paused at the door way, watching his sister and Tobi inter act with each other. Tobi leaned over and whispered in her small delicate ear, something that caused the orange hair beauty to throw her head back and laugh loudly. Naruto soaked in her sweet laugh, one that he hadn't heard in a long while. Sure his younger twin laughed but it was usually either always around Naruto or she forced it. These laughs that Tobi drew from her mouth so easily sounded different in his ears, and he had quite a hard time trying to figure out why.

After a while, Naruto tugged on Genma's leash, taking a few steps forward. "Ah, Tobi, my friend, I see you've met my younger sister, Ski," Naruto announced happily.

Tobi looked up and over. "Naruto! Yes, Tobi has met Naruto's sister. What a lovely sister Naruto has," Tobis voice sounded childish as always but also had a rare happy tone underneath.

Ski looked up but not in Naruto's direction. "Good afternoon, Naru-Chan." She smiled sweetly, "As always your chakra takes over the room."

Naruto smiled and moved closer to Genma, hoping against all odds that his chakra covered Genma's chakra. He never talked to Ski about the slaves he kept around him. Naruto never liked his favorites around his sister. Call him stupid, but he always got jealous of his sister when she talked to one of the ones he liked. It made him feel threatened, like she would take them from him just by looking at them. Though Naruto tried to cover it up, he knew his sister could hear it in everything he does, see it in his chakra. The worst thing is Naruto didn't understand why he felt this way. Hell, he didn't know why his favorite slaves where his favorite, or why he was so possessive over them. Just that he was, and it pissed him off thinking about it sometimes.

"Good afternoon, Ski," Naruto bowed politly to his sister, before straitening and nodding to Tobi, "Tobi."

"Tobi is happy to see Naruto."

Naruto nodded to Tobi once more, turning again to Ski, "I'm sorry, Ski, I will have to steal your companion away from you for a few days. We have a planned business trip we've been waiting to take for a few years. Tobi and I just got the okay from the other business."

Ski sighed, "How long before I can see either of you again." Though Naruto never told her, Ski knew when Naruto said business trip he meant he was going to the slave farm or the slave seller, Orochimaru. Naruto thought she didn't know about his dealing with the lowly man, but Ski did. Ski had ears, she could hear, it didn't take a genius to listen to the gossip of the maids, whom seem to think just because she looked blind it meant she couldn't hear either. If she remembered right the chakra signature on the floor next to Naruto's blinding light source was from that horrible man. Oh, yes, Ski knew he was there. Ski knows where everyone was in her half of the castle. Though, she could just as easily see who was on her brothers side too, she wasn't that curious as to what she could see going on.

"Four or Five days tops hopefully," Naruto explained, "No longer than a week. I hope you will be alright on your own?"

"Yes, fine."

"Good. Come on, Tobi. I don't want to be away to long. The sooner we leave the faster we get back."

"Good bye, Naruto, Tobi." Ski put her hand down when the door closed. She suddenly felt bored and alone. She figured it take Naruto a good ten minutes to reach the outside, another ten to set up the carriage, if he hadn't had a random slave or servant do that already. Ski stood and stretched the knots in her body. She figured, she go to the dungeon and see who she would find this time. Naruto always seemed to forget that people couldn't live without food. Ski, though she knew Naruto didn't like it, always let them out while he was gone and mothered them until he came back.

* * *

Naruto sat in the carriage staring out the window, Tobi sat across him reading a scroll he kept on him for boring occasions like this. Though they were rare, Naruto sometimes just didn't find himself in the mood to entertain, and he knew Tobi enough to know he didn't practically care about being entertained or not. So, Naruto stared out the window, not really seeing anything. It was just to keep his eyes busy while his mind wondered.

Naruto keep seeing Kakashi underneath him, screaming in both pain and pleasure. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Naruto never gave Kakashi time to adjust to him and his rough thrust and Naruto knew he was in pain and probably be in pain for a while. Naruto even remembered how even Kakashi's painful tears seem to tease him and arouse him. Oh, but really sent him over board was the look on Kakashi's face and the arch of his back when Naruto finally removed the cock ring from his pet's swollen penis. God, how he wished he could just pound into that hot, tight hole forever. Sadly, Naruto had other plans, ones that involved no fucking for at least two days because of traveling. If Tobi wasn't there, Naruto would have brought at the very least Genma to keep him busy, and not so… bored. Naruto sighed quietly to himself. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Two days later, Naruto almost shouted with joy when they reached their destination. He was so fucking hard, and felt so fucking deprived. He seriously thought about fucking his companion to relieve some of the edge but thought better of it. Naruto was seriously regretting not bringing Genma or Kakashi.

"Ah, Mister Naruto!" a voice greeted him as he stepped out of the carriage. Thank god he wore loose traveling close or his hard on would be obvious to the world. "Oh, and I see you brought someone along with you. Good evening, I am Orochimaru, the wonderful owner of this store," The man introduced, stretching out his hand.

"Tobi a good boy," Tobi cheerfully said, completely ignoring Orochimaru's out stretched hand.

Orochimaru hummed in displeasure. "I'm sure you are." With that he dropped his arm and turned to Naruto, "Come, Naruto this way." Orochimaru lead the two noticeably younger men into the unmarked building, which looked more like a huge three story white box with a door then an actual store. Though, the plainness was what marked the building as a slave building.

"Orochimaru, before we begin talking about my new slave, I must ask you an important question about trade," Naruto stated as they were getting into the elevator.

"Yes, Naruto. You can ask me anything." Orochimaru pushed the floor he wished to be taken to before turning to Naruto with is full attention.

"I have this servant. A royal bitch, and I want her gone. She's not that pretty, she annoys even Ski with her complaining, and she's just flat out annoying."

Tobi raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Tobi found it hard to believe someone could annoy his angel. Ski seemed to nice.

"I'd be glad to take her off your hands. What's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto said after a short pause, "I think. Never really bothered with her name."

"Ah, a Haruno? Isn't there a Haruno in the politics group?" Orochimaru asked, curiously, "How did you manage to get your hands on one? I hear they have quite a temper. I've always wondered what it be like to break one."

"Her mother owed me a debit. Let's leave it at that, shall we? So you'll take her?" Naruto asked, just as the elevator dinged out its arrival.

"Oh yes, I'd love to." The group then mad there way down the maze of halls and doors .

Tobi, after a long pause of silence, asked, "So, this new slave Narutos had his eyes one. You've trained him, yes?"

"Ah, Itachi? Yes, though he still has some fight left in him, as I stated in my last letter to Naruto," Orochimaru explained stopping at the door, 301. It seemed to Naruto that all his slaves seemed to always be locked up in this room. It's like his own slave trade room.

"After all these years? Wow, I think I just want him anymore. Am I loud to fuck him this time before buying?" Naruto asked. Even though he sounded calm and carefree, Naruto was raging with lust and impatiens on the inside. Naruto prayed to any god that listen for the answer to be _yes_. Just say yes god damn it. Orochimaru seemed to know what he was thinking because he simply smirked and nodded his head.

"Tobi trust this slave is clean?" Tobi asked unsurely. He didn't want one of his close friends getting some unknown virus from some filthy slave.

Orochimaru's smirked turned into a scowl. This Tobi guy was about to find himself in one of these damn cells with his annoying comments. "Yes. He's had a bath, and cleaned from the inside out. All tests that have been ran on him earlier this afternoon came up clean. He's as clean as a human can be."

"Good," Tobi nodded. Orochimaru punched in the code on the key pad. Naruto pulled the door open and walked in letting the door close and lock behind him.


End file.
